


I'm not going to say it but.....

by MariaAreno



Series: Adventures of Antonia Stark [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAreno/pseuds/MariaAreno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to I'm sorry to say I'm sorry<br/>During  Ca:Cw</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not going to say it but.....

"He's my friend. "  
"But I was much more."  
¤¤¤¤¤◆◇◆¤¤¤¤¤  
Toni felt the first hit on her suit and winced. She collapsed and felt someone pick her up and slam her against the wall.  
"Bucky No!" Steve screamed as he started to claw at her arc reactor. Steve pulled Bucky back and watched as Toni fell on the ground her suit coming off folding into her watch. She pushed herself up off the ground wiping thr blood from her face before facing Steve.  
"Why did you choose him over me Steve? " Toni's voice wavered. " I'm only doing this to protect Bruce. Or else I would be on your side. I love you Steve." Tears rolled steadily down her face. She walked over to Steve and hugged him.  
"I love you too Toni but I can't leave without Bucky."  
"Steve I'm done fighting. And if you are saying what I think you are saying...This is good bye." Tears fell heavily from her soft brown eyes as she turned away.  
"Toni no please! Don't leave me." Steve grabbed at her arm. "I don't wanna loose you too."  
"You already have. Have fun with Bucky. "  
"Oh so now you are turning into Pepper. " Steve regretted the words as soon as they came out. Toni turned around with fire in her eyes and smacked him.  
"Fuck you Rodgers. Do. not. ever compare me to that woman. She left me for my security guard she was banging on the side..." She glared at him. I hope you're happy Steve. "  
She pressed a button on her watch and suited up. "Bye Steve. " Steve stood looking up as his only love flew away.  
\----  
Three months later  
°•●○●•°°•●○●•°•●○°•  
"Steve. ....I screwed up and I fucked everything up for the team..Please just forgive me." Tears started to run down her face as she spoke. Steve sat on the other side of the door listening to Toni's words with a small ache in his heart......


End file.
